


From Now On, We Are Enemies

by LinaBenliven



Category: South Park
Genre: Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens-centric, Call Girl, Gen, Playing Superheroes, SP Super Friends Zine, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, The girls making super hero alter egos, Wendy Testaburger/Bebe Stevens friendship, human kite - Freeform, mysterion - Freeform, professor chaos - Freeform, toolshed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Wendy has missed hanging out with Bebe lately and wants to change that.So naturally the best option is to invite her to play superheroes with the boys.





	From Now On, We Are Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the South Park Super Friends Zine. I really enjoyed working on it and it allowed me to explore ideas I had about the girls getting to join in. (Spoiler: I just really love Wendy and Bebe and love making content for them haha)

“Wendy, I really don't get why you're so desperate to play with the boys.” Bebe looks at her best friend as she talks. She really didn’t understand why they were stood outside Token’s house when she had seen him going downtown with Craig dressed in some weird outfit. Not that Wendy had listened to her when she had told her this. All she had said was that she had an invitation to play in his basement with the other boys.

Bebe had decided not to tell her how wrong that sounded.

“Because Cartman no longer gets to play and you saw Wonder Woman Bebe! I want to be a superhero, don't you?” Wendy nearly stomps her feet as she turns to look at her friend. It wasn’t a bad thing that she wanted to be included, was it?

“I do, but… look this has nothing to do with the fact you and Stan are making heart eyes at each other again does it?” She didn’t think she could take another one of Wendy’s complicated plans to get back together with him. They needed to either get together and stay together or just give up on their relationship.

“No! God no Bebe, I just thought since we both had such fun when they were playing with that stick of truth that you’d want to play superheroes too.” She hits her friend lightly as she talks. She hoped she had done the right thing by inviting Bebe to come play. They didn’t spend a lot of time together anymore and she didn’t want to make their time even more scarce. 

“It was pretty fun beating up Clyde.” Bebe can’t help but grin as she thinks back to a few days ago when they had helped the boys beat up Clyde. She still didn’t really know why he had needed to be beaten up, just that it had been a lot of fun. “Okay, I’ll give it a shot.” She says after a few minutes of thinking about it. Hopefully playing superheroes would be just as much fun.

“Good, because they’re waiting for us in the base.” Wendy grins as she talks before gesturing towards Token’s front door for Bebe to go in first.

Bebe starts to consider taking back everything bad she had said about superheroes when she sees the base that the Freedom Pals had set up. There was a board telling them whether they were in the base, grounded or on a mission. There was spaces for training and a table with several seats, and in the corner a dog cage labelled ‘jail’ that Butters was currently in.

“This looks better than you said Stan.” Wendy says as she sits opposite the three boys already sat at the table. She presumed that the boy with the hood was Kenny, and the one with the kite was Kyle, but she had no clue which boy was which.

“Toolshed. My names Toolshed. This is Human Kite and Mysterion.” Toolshed watches as Bebe reluctantly sits next to Wendy after he’s introduced Kyle and Kenny, glancing back at Butters as she did so. “Ignore Professor Chaos, he knows why he’s in there.” He adds as he slides them both a character sheet and a pen.

“Professor Chaos? That’s a dumb name for a hero.” Bebe laughs as she watches the boys in front of her. None of them seem amused by her joke, the three of them exchanging a quick glance between them. “That was a joke guys.” She clarifies and looks at Wendy, hopefully her best friend got the joke. From the small smile on her face she had gotten it which made Bebe feel a little bit better. Yet, she still felt out of her depth with the boys. 

“Anyway, what do we do with these sheets?” Wendy asks to change the topic so that the boys didn’t change their mind about letting them play.

“You have to fill it in with what you want your superhero to be like, we’ll make sure that it isn’t too similar to any of the other Freedom Pals, and then we’re good to go.” Mysterion explains before watching as Wendy filled out the sheet the way she did any test they took in class. Clearly she had been thinking about her character for a while.

Bebe on the other hand, stares down at the sheet in front of her. She didn’t know what to put down at all. She hadn’t thought about it, nor had she expected the boys to have such a complex sheet for their characters. She had thought that they were just pretending to be superheroes other people had thought up, not them making up their own superheroes. 

“Uh… what do you mean by class?” She asks eventually when it becomes clear to everyone watching that she was lost. She didn’t want to hold up the game any longer than she already had. 

“Well I’m an elementalist and a blaster. It’s just what your powers come under. Maybe figure out your powers and we’ll help with your class.” Human Kite offers her a slight smile to reassure her, knowing that she must feel out of her depth. Bebe nods at the response and starts to think about it. That made it easier to understand. 

“So if I was going to have powers over technology, what would I be?” Wendy asked as she slides her sheet back across to the boys. She was excited to become an official member of the team.

“A gadgeteer.” Mysterion says without hesitating as he reads through her sheet. “Well, Call Girl, our next question is; are you a member of Freedom Pals, or a Chaos Kid?”

“A Chaos Kid?”

“Following the civil war we went through that lead to the Coon having to leave us, we agreed that any and all sign ups should have the opportunity to be a villain if they want.” Human Kite recites without having to think too hard about it. They had only decided on that that morning after all and had then thrown Professor Chaos in jail after his attempt at an evil plot during the meeting. Something they had explicitly decided was against the rules. 

“I want that.” Bebe says rather quickly and smiles slightly when their eyes fall on her.

“You want to join me and General Disarray?” Professor Chaos asks, not really believing that someone wanted to join him without being bribed.

“Bebe’s always been good at playing evil roles.” Wendy says as she looks to her best friend, remembering several instance were her friend had done questionable things for seemingly mundane things.

“I’ll be a villain, I’m just not making my outfit out of something as tacky as tinfoil.” Bebe says without even a second glance back at the villain. 

“Noted.” comes Professor Chaos’ response to the tinfoil comment while Mysterion tries to muffle his laughter into his hood.

“Did you think anymore on your powers?” Human Kite prompts and watches as something sparks within Bebe. Her eyes lighting up as she started to write rapidly.

“Yes. Plant plowers and my name will be Nightshade.” She grins as she slides the sheet across. “I want to be Call Girl’s villain.” She adds as all three boys look over her now completed sheet.

“We don’t have any plantmacers.” Toolshed says with a smile, already thinking about which of their teams would struggle to fight against her. Himself included.

“No, we don’t, this should make things interesting.” Mysterion laughs a little as passes Human Kite the key to the jail. “Let Chaos out so he can show Nightshade the ropes of villainy.”

Bebe stands as Professor Chaos walks over to them, grinning when they make eye contact. Devious plans already forming in both their minds.

“Nightshade, are you sure you want to do this?” Wendy asks as her best friend takes her character sheet back off the boys. She was already in to this game and couldn’t wait to face Bebe in battle. She knew she had made the right decision getting Bebe to join them. 

“Yes, Call Girl.” Bebe replies as she follows her new partner in crime up the stairs of the Freedom Pal’s basement to become a true villain.

“Well I guess from this moment, we're both enemies Nightshade.”


End file.
